1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting device packages having an improved structure of a molding member and methods of manufacturing the light-emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) operate using an electroluminescence phenomenon, that is, a phenomenon that light is emitted from a material (semiconductor) to which a current or a voltage is applied, and are manufactured using compound semiconductors. For example, a nitride gallium-based light-emitting device is widely used as a high efficiency and high luminance device. A semiconductor light-emitting device such as a LED has a longer lifespan, compared to other light-emitting units and is operated at a low voltage and at low power consumption. In particular, the semiconductor light-emitting devices have high response speeds and impact resistance and are compact and light. As the semiconductor light-emitting devices are capable of emitting light of various wavelengths according to the type and composition of semiconductors used, light of different wavelengths may be generated according to necessity. Recently, an illuminating apparatus using a high luminance light-emitting device chip has been replacing phosphorescent lamps or incandescent lamps.
To provide illuminating apparatuses using the above-described semiconductor light-emitting devices, a packaging operation of connecting a light-emitting device chip to a lead frame and encapsulating the same needs to be performed. For example, in a packaging operation of a typical light-emitting device, a lead frame in which a cup-shaped molding member is pre-molded is first provided. Then, a light-emitting device chip is adhered to the lead frame inside the molding member to conduct wire bonding thereto, a phosphor is filled inside the molding member to surround the light-emitting device chip, and finally, a light-emitting member having a lens shape is formed over the molding member for encapsulation to thereby manufacture a light-emitting device package.